Seishirō Hīragi
Seishirō Hīragi (柊 征志郎, Hīragi Seishirō) is a minor character of Owari no Seraph. He is a person of influence as a Major General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of the Hīragi Family. Appearance He has black and dark grey hair styled in a Mohawk, thick and short eyebrows, and narrow red eyes. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with red details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front which are unbuttoned at the top. Along with that, he wears an armband on his left arm and a black belt inside a white band with red trims. He also wears the uniform trousers with two white belts around his left leg, and black shoes. Personality Seishirō is rude and has an offensive attitude towards the lower branch families, as shown by his treatment towards Guren disrespectfully. He Seishirō and proud, but he uses his father's power and name for protection. Although he feels angry when his father is insulted, he begged for his life when Kureto threatened him. Kureto calls him an incompetent coward and states that Seishirō has never stood on the front lines. He has a inferiority complex about Kureto and secretly plans to outwit him someday. He has a crush on Asuna from SAO Story LN Manga Second Shibuya High School Arc He first appears in chapter 5 during a meeting among the top-ranked members of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Guren wonders why a member of the Ichihnose family which is just a branch family is even attending the meeting and Seishirō agrees. He then calls Guren a loser, telling him to leave already. Nagoya Arc Seishirō reappears in chapter 32. On his father's orders, he arrives with some soldiers in order to assist Kureto. He informs Kureto that their father will not tolerate failure, but Kureto laughs and tells him their father can be angry in Hell. The two argue, and Kureto intimidates Seishirō. When Seishirō calls for backup from his soldiers, he sees that Kureto's aide and another soldier already took them down. Kureto's aide informs him that preparations are complete. When Seishirō hears that Kureto is getting on a helicopter, he asks where Kureto is going and says the vampires are headed to Shinjuku to attack them. Kureto states he will imprison the vampires in Nagoya. Seishirō says he will report Kureto for defying their father, so Kureto draws his sword. Seishiro panics and begs for his life. Kureto says that Seishirō's obedience to those in power is useful, so he tells him to wait in the brig until he returns with "supreme power." Kureto does not explain his plans to Seishirō. Seishirō begs for his life, and Kureto orders him to go to the brig. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Cursed Gear Trivia * Seishirō 「征志郎」 can translate as "Conquest Ambition Son." * Hīragi 「柊」 means "Holly." Quotes LN * Manga * "So get lost already, Loser."--''Seishirō to Guren Ichinose, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Watch your mouth, Kureto!! You want me to tell everything you just said to Father?!"--''Seishirō to Kureto Hīragi, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' * "I... I'll report you!! He'll kill you!! Father is the king of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, the ruler of the Hīragi family! No one defies him and lives!! Wai-- No!! Wait!! Please! Don't kill me!!"--''Seishirō to Kureto Hīragi, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' References }} Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Male Characters Category:Hīragi Family